When God is away, Time and Death will play
by ArneNestor
Summary: Jack Fenton was searching for fudge in the lab and lead the universe into a path that nobody expected. Or maybe, someone did. Previous: Phantom, the new Morning Star


Words: 1461

Edit date: 28/12/2015

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and Supernatural and they are not my intellectual property. This story is for free of charge.**

 **A/N: English is my third language so sorry in advance for butchering with my grammar and vocabulary.  
**

 _When God is away, Time and Death will play_ : _The Merge_

* * *

9 o'clock in the evening, September 7, 2014 – Amity Park

The Fentons family is famous – or rather infamous – in Amity and that has never been a good thing. The family of four has been know for it's extravagant believe in ghosts, or at least the parents are. Their children's reputation have been dragged through the mud with their parents'. This alone lead to sparking friction between their eldest, an A-grade senior with a bright academic future ahead, and her parents. One of the main subject of these disputes for the last five years has been the youngest, a mediocre Freshman who is street-smart where his older sister is book-smart. They are quote: 'A bad example of mature adults and handling the attached responsibilities that comes with aging for a growing and impressionable teenager'.

The parents, Jack and Maddy, have been obsessed with their imaginary ghosts for most of their lives. But their fascination with ghost only began to take form when they entered college with their old friend, Vlad Masters. Ghost have been the blame of everything, from disease to climate change. They were the reason for every tragedy.

This obsession has risen to such heights that they sometimes forgot that they had children to begin with. This behavior became more frequent as Jasmine, the daughter, reached an age where she could take care of Daniel, the youngest. It where the simple things that really nagged both of the children, an empty fridge, mountains of laundry, talks of vivisection,... you know the drill. Not to mention, where did the freaking money came from? But the children still loved their family, they were just disappointed and saddened about their unintentional neglect.

But enough about that, today was the day that their parents' obsession would pay off, that they could show the world that they were right all along, they were sure of it. Just like the last fifteen times. But hè, who was counting, beside Jazz and Danny? The Fenton family had gathered in the underground lab, or the junkyard if you asked the younger part of the family.

The lab encompassed the entire surface-area of the house and overgrown garden in the back. The lab was a wooping six meters in height. The walls, floor and ceiling were coated in a chromic-silver colour. Toy guns, electric conductors, switches, soupcans (?) and old computer parts were stacked on two tables on either side of the room. In the back stood a computer that still worked with floppy's – the big ones – and on the other side is a hole in the wall with a diameter of 2 meters filled with electronic wires and other stuff. This was suppose to be their greatest work yet, talk about low expectations. That bar has already reached the depths of the Mariana Trench.

This is the sixteenth attempt this year. Danny's best friends, Sam and Tucker, have been declining their invitations after the third try. And Jazz's? They didn't even respond on the first. Not exactly unsurprising, watching your friend being humiliated by his ghost-hating family isn't exactly a great filler for a Saturday night. But their parent are still as enthusiastic as ever and not even the lack of response of **unforced** public seems to spoil their mood.

Cookies, milk and fudge lay nicely presented on what you could expect to be important equipment for whatever hypothetical process they were trying to prove. Jack will drown himself in fudge and milk, it won't matter if the 'portal' works or not. It his sweetening addiction, not to mention the fudge-rush afterwards. But stop the gossip, it begins.

"I present you the new and improved Portal. This time it will work, I know it will." Said their father in hardly appropriate enthusiastic tone for a man his stature and age. The most surprising fact about Jack Fenton is his persistent stubbornness to keep on fighting and trying for what clearly is a lost cause.

Every activation has always been initiated by a two hour presentation about its 'mystical' inner workings and possible prove of ridiculous concepts. Today's host is none other than our very own Maddie Fenton. Jack had begon to attack the fudge in the middle of the show. Possibly pushing every lever possible on the control panel and unknowingly changing important parameters.

The portal's parameters are constantly double check by the central computer through a program Maddie wrote for this kind of situations. It automatically changes the settings back to previous standards with one push on the button or in case of portal activity, to the best aligned standards for a continuous stable connection. Total reaction time: 14,7 µs. It goes without saying that that last part has to this day remained useless.

The grand parade ends when Maddie connecting the giant waste of time to the grid. Result: a tiny spark of electrical discharge, a bored audience and a couple of depressed parents. Everyone has left the underground lab but the youngest. The youngster's curiosity took the better of him and decided to take a look at the 'mystery machine's' inner workings: a adventurous journey to the center of the portal. It was therefore rather unfortunate that Murphy's law rear it's ugly head tonight. The fourteen year old stumbled over a random cable and landed with his waving hand on the ON-button when he tried to stabilize himself. Seriously, they put the ON-button on the inside. Who engineered this thing, probably the big fudge-lover during his fudge-rush. Fan-fudging-tastic.

'What the fudge' were the last conscious thoughts of the normal mortal human named Daniel Fenton. The activation of the Portal had left Danny's spirit, mind and body forever altered.

Daniel's body gets electrocuted, in first following nanoseconds after the fall, by an arch of 100,000 V pure electricity, effectively killing the human and exiting the molecules of its remains. It takes several picoseconds after the electrocution that rare green ectoplasm get dispersed into the chamber. The corps becomes exposed to ectoplasm that was suppose to guide the connection to the Ghost Zone more fluidly. The ectoplasm exposure mutates Danny's DNA in such a degree that his body could – hypothetically – contain and stabilize a ghost Core. The ghost Core is the equivalent of a human heart (center of the soul), the center of a ghosts being and the source of their powers. An unknown but important quality of the Core is it's ability to store, copy and amplify foreign energies or powers.

Daniel's body gets again electrocuted by an arch of electrical power for the following three nanoseconds after the ectoplasmic dispersion. This normally the final stage in the predicted process which should be followed with an unstable connection with the toxic green of the Ghost Zone. Jack's uncontrolled fudge-rush of an hour ago changed all that. The toxic green was replaced by a blazing red and holy white. A solid indication that the established connection is completely off it's predicated destination. The portal had made a dimensional gate to the Cage of Lucifer, deep in a lower planes of existence known to the humans as Hell.

Lucifer, a supposedly fallen Archangel who suffered punishment for defying his Father, noticed the gate and began to flee through the unstable portal. Trying to escape it's unjustifiable captivity. He was however too slow to get through the gate before the connection failed, leaving a large quantity of his Grace behind. The Portal was specifically designed for the Ghost Zone and couldn't handle the current energy-flow. This started a number of emergency shut-down procedure to protect the portal from implosion.

The central computer finally starts to noticing established connection and begins to change parameters to the original settings. Lucifer's essence was floating above the fallen Fenton's body when the central computer reacted and made a unstable connection to the Ghost Zone. The instability merged the two beings together. Lucifer's conscience and memories would merge over the course of several days as the angle's Grace and the humans core form a inseparable connection, effectively tying the two beings together for forever.

Jazz would later find her brother unconscious on the lab's floor with white hair, green-blue eyes.

* * *

12 o'clock in the evening, September 7, 2014 – Clockwork Tower, Ghost Zone

"Hello, Clockwork."

"Hello, Death."

"I've heard from my little reapers that you have been a busy bee, brother. How come?"

"Like you don't know."

"Still trying to crash the little featherdusters planned afterparty."

"Maybe"

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Still trying to get even with God for abandoning his little petri dish with us."

A smirk was the only reply that Death got from his little brother.

* * *

 **A/N: There won't be many more scenes in the Phantom world. Maybe in a prequel if I gets that far.**

 **Where should the Winchesters and the Fentons meet? I was thinking on 'born under a dark sign'.  
**

 **If you want to review, please do. No haters wanted!**


End file.
